Pyramids of Egypt
by LadyoftheHorses
Summary: Ivy hates Pharaoh Atem, but can he change her heart before it's all over? Chapter 9 is up!INCOMPLETE EMAIL ME IF YOU WANT TO WRITE THE FINAL CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1: In the Sand

**Chapter 1**

**-**

**In the Sand**

_Italics _**are thoughts**

Ivy hated Pharaoh Atem. She worked the entire day in the fields as he sat in his throne, with all his luxuries. Ivy threw a fist full of seeds to the ground angrily. She remembered when she was younger her family and herself went to see the Pharaoh, but since there were so many people they couldn't even catch a glimpse of him. But Ivy always assumed that he was some evil man, sitting in his throne, eating away all the time.

"Hey Ivy!" her friend Daren said, "Need some help?"

"Sure," Ivy answered, she kind of had a crush on him. She knew she wasn't suppose to do that, but who's going to stop her? Daren had light blonde hair and blue eyes, he was quite attractive, but teenagers weren't allowed to choose who they were to marry. Parents did that, and Daren's parents didn't really like Ivy. They always considered her skirts too short, because most women wore dresses. But to Ivy dresses were too long, and were too warm.

"Want to do something after we're done?" he asked.

"Like….?" Ivy said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll find something," Daren assured her.

"Ivy!" her little, eight year old sister, Eve yelled to her. Ivy looked up, pushed her dark hair out of her face and revealed her blue eyes.

"Mom wants you to go to the market and buy a few things!" she said excitedly, waving a piece of paper, Ivy grabbed it out of her hand, and roughly dropped the bag of seeds, "Can I come?" her sister pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?!?" Eve shrieked.

"Because mother might need you and I haven't finished planting the seeds yet, so finish up okay?" Ivy said; currently their mother was ill. Reason #2 she hated the Pharaoh: He never seemed to help them...

"Daren!" Ivy heard his father yell.

"I better go," he said. Ivy nodded, and waved him good-bye, before leaving.

* * *

Ivy had nearly reached the market, she was walking through a vast open area, no one lived here; it was too far from the Nile. Ivy saw a mad horse running in her direction; it had lost its rider. She tried to stop it, it hesitated for a moment then tried to dart past her, Ivy grabbed the reins. She had dealt with crazy horses before, their family wanted an ox, but could only afford a horse. The horse caught her off guard, and bit her in the arm. Ivy yelled causing the horse to let go immediately. It uneasily swayed its head before stopping, and breathing heavily. Ivy placed her hand on the horse's forehead, it always calmed their horse.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked her. Ivy turned to come face to face with a tri-coloured hair teen. He looked at her arm with concern, "come, I'll get my healers to heal your arm."

Ivy shook her head. He judged her dirty skirt, and T-shirt.

"I insist," he pleaded. She wasn't going to loose him easily. Ivy sighed and nodded. The teenager mounted the chestnut horse; he offered her the stirrup and his hand. She mounted up on the horse.

"Take this for now," he reached in a pouch he had on his belt, he pulled out a white bandage to wrap around her arm for the time being, "what's your name?"

"Ivy," she answered, he handed her the bandage, he urged his horse to walk on as she tied the bandage.

* * *

The boy led his horse into the Pharaoh's palace; Ivy started to become nervous she didn't know if they were even allowed here! 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Are we allowed to be here?" Ivy said nervously. He started to laugh as if she were telling him a joke. She stared at him.

"Of course we are!" he said confidentially. Ivy tried to dismount but she couldn't put any pressure on her arm. A few guards came up to them.

_Oh great! _Ivy thought. To her surprise, they held onto the horse as the pair dismounted.

"Follow me," he said. Ivy did as she was told, she held her right, injured, arm. They soon reached a room where the Pharaoh sat on his throne. Ivy was relieved when she saw the Pharaoh wasn't there, she didn't want to appear to him with an injured arm.

"Priest Seth! Where are the healers?" the boy ordered.

"They are not available at the moment, _Pharaoh_," the tall man answered. Ivy froze, _he is the Pharaoh?!?_

Atem sighed, "Come with me Ivy."

He started to leave, Ivy stood in her place, as if she was glued to the stone floor.

"Ivy?" he looked at her confused, she snapped back into reality.

"Y-you're the Pharaoh?" she asked.

"Yes, who were you expecting?" he asked with a grin. Ivy was expecting some fat bozo who sat on his throne all day, calling women at his disposal; but she wasn't going to say that to him. Atem was the complete opposite of what she thought, he was thin, he had left the palace, and she _was_ the only girl in the room.

"Are you coming?" Atem asked, she nodded, still a little shocked.

* * *

Atem brought a fresh bandage and some sort of ointment; he sat beside Ivy on a bed. He instructed her to stick out her arm; he unwound the bandage and held onto her wrist as he smeared the ointment on. 

"That sings!" Ivy protested as she tried to pull away. But Atem overpowered her.

"That means it's working," he explained, soon the pain went away, and Atem wound on the new bandage, "You'll need to stay here for a few nights."

"What about my family?! They don't know I am here!" she said, as he cleaned up.

"We will tell them tomorrow," Atem replied.

"_We?_" Ivy asked.

"Yes, you cannot possibly ride a horse with _that_ arm," Atem said. Ivy silently groaned. Atem was leaving.

"Wait," Ivy said, Atem stopped and turned around to face her, "Where do I sleep?"

"In this room," he answered.

"Um, okay, Thanks by the way," Ivy said sincerely. He smiled at her before leaving. Ivy sat in silence before standing up and wandering in the large room. She found that she even had a balcony, she examined Egypt, before going back inside to find some food.

* * *

Ivy had explored most of the palace, she had managed to find some food, and started to make a mental map of the palace. Ivy passed by a very fancy looking room, she stopped and entered the Pharaoh's chamber she assumed. It too, had a balcony only it also had a comfortable chair on it. She would only rest here for a minute….only, she ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Pharaoh Atem came into his chamber, tired, after a long day of, well, being the Pharaoh. He started stuggling with all the jewelry he had to wear, he let out a loud frustrated groan when he couldn't undo a necklace clasp, Ivy woke up, it was dark out. She heard the Pharaoh pace around his room. 

"Pharaoh?" she said as she peeked around into the room. He jumped, and stared at Ivy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his heart was still beating quickly.

"Did you expect me to stay in that room all day?" she asked him quizzically.

"I guess not…" he said. She started giggling, "So, what's bothering you?"

"Oh, nothing," Atem replied quietly.

"Pharaoh, people don't groan that loudly for nothing," Ivy said. Atem sighed, "The necklace clasp is difficult to open."

"I'll help you," Ivy said, she walked up behind him, stood up on her tippy-toes, and undid the clasp, "Whoa! This weights a lot!" Ivy said, referring to the necklace, "How do you wear this all day?"

"Practice," Atem said with a grin. Ivy handed him the weighty necklace. He took it and placed it a smooth surfaced table. They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Well I better go," Ivy said, she strode to the door, "Goodnight Pharaoh."

"Ivy," Atem said, causing Ivy to stop in her tracks, "Call me Atem."

**The Next Morning…**

That night, Ivy slept peacefully until she woke up…

Ivy stirred to the sound of two people whispering.

"So what's her name?" one voice said.

"Ivy, from what I hear," said the other.

Ivy's eyes flew open, as she whipped around in shock towards the two voices.

"Good morning, miss!" greeted one woman, "I'm Audrey, and this is Mia."

Ivy looked at them as if they were crazy, "What. are. you. doing?"

"Well," Mia began, "We noticed your ragged clothing yesterday, and thought we could make you some new ones!"

"Why? I'm leaving soon!" Ivy breathed. The two women looked at each other mischievously, before grabbing Ivy out of bed.

By the time Mia and Audrey were finished Ivy now had two extra skirts and tops, plus a robe to keep warm at night, and even a change of clothing to sleep in. They even tried to make Ivy a dress but she said that she would never wear it.

Ivy put on the new clothing, and headed to the kitchen, following her mental map. She grubbed through a few things in the kitchen before finding something decent. Ivy found a utensil and went in to the throne room.

"Morning," Ivy said to Atem, between mouthfuls. She walked up to his throne and sat on the arm of Atem's throne.

"Ivy what are you eating?" Atem asked. Ivy shrugged her shoulders.

"It's good, whatever it may be," she answered. He looked over her shoulder.

"Ivy! That's food for tomorrow nights gathering!" Atem said. Again, she shrugged her shoulders. Atem rolled his eyes and placed his chin in his hand.

"Pharaoh Atem! Your horse is ready!" someone called out.

**So, what do you think?  
Continue? Burn it?****  
(I don't burning is an option I already have****  
Chapter 2 almost finished)****  
R&R no flames please and thank-you!**

_**LadyoftheHorses**_

**P.S. There is a bit of horse terminology like stirrup and reins,  
Stirrup-** A flat-based loop or ring hung from either side of a horse's saddle to support the rider's foot in mounting and riding 

**Rein-** A long narrow leather strap attached to each end of the bit of a bridle and used by a rider or driver to control a horse or other animal**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Compromise

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**Compromise**

Again the Pharaoh helped Ivy mount up. Today, he had a different horse, Ivy reluctantly slid her arms around Atem's waist as the horse reached a slow gallop.

Soon, they arrived at Ivy's small village.

"Mommy, daddy! Ivy's home with a _boy_!" Ivy heard little Eve yell. Atem and Ivy blushed.

"Eve!" Ivy scolded.

"Where?!" Ivy heard her father roar, Ivy was supposed to be arranged with someone soon. When he spotted the Pharaoh and his daughter together, he was stunned. But he remembered his manners and bowed.

"Ivy!" her mother said, as she emerged from the small home.

"Mom!" Ivy yelled excitedly; seeing her mother out of bed was relief. She quickly and painfully dismounted and ran to hug her mother. They only hugged for a moment before the woman pushed her 16 year old daughter away.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked holding Ivy's arm firmly.

"It's nothing really," Ivy explained, "Atem healed it."

Ivy noticed that Atem was still sitting on the horse, staring at the crazed family.

"Are you going to dismount?" Ivy asked with a smirk.

"Ivy," her mother pulled her arm, "That's no way to address the Pharaoh!"

Atem dismounted, "No, it's quite alright."

Ivy rolled her eyes, _Parents are so out of it…_

"Ivy come with me for a moment," Ivy's mother said sternly. She pulled on her arm and dragged her in to the home.

Ivy's mother asked her how she had met the Pharaoh, Ivy told her the entire story about how she'd stopped the horse, and how Atem healed her arm.

"Ivy, you know the Pharaoh is currently looking for a wife?" she asked.

"No mother, I have lived under a rock for the past 2 months! Of course I know!" she said sarcastically.

"Do you picture yourself as the Queen of Egypt?" the woman said.

Ivy looked up at her, "Mother are you suggesting that--?"

She nodded. Ivy burst out laughing.

"Ivy this is no laughing matter! I am serious!" she yelled.

"Why would you say that then?! That would _never_ happen!"

"He's _allowing_ you to call him by his first name, and letting you treat him as an equal," she responded.

That caused Ivy to stop laughing, she looked out the window; Atem was giving Eve a piggy-back ride, she too, did not know she was with the Pharaoh. Could her mother be right? Ivy shook her head, _Na!_

Ivy started to leave.

"Ivy," her mother said.

"Yes?"

"Think about what I said," she finished. Ivy nodded.

Ivy stepped outside and pulled Eve off Atem.

"Hey!" Eve protested.

"I think we will be leaving? Right?" she looked at Atem who nodded. Ivy put Eve down and walked to her father, and hugged him good-bye. Atem mounted first, Ivy followed. Atem turned the horse, and tried to make it canter, but it was stubborn.

"Stubborn animal," Atem cursed. Ivy giggled, she turned her head and saw Daren and his father gaping at her. Before she could wave the horse burst into a gallop, causing Ivy to hold on the Pharaoh tighter.

**At the Palace…**

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" Ivy laughed as she slowly dismounted.

Atem laughed, "Do what?"

"You know what I mean! Set that horse on full gallop like that!" she said breathlessly, as they walked up the stairs, that lead them to the palace front doors, "You could have killed me!"

"You nearly killed me by holding on that tightly!" Atem joked.

"What was I suppose to do?! I could have fallen off backwards the way that thing bolted!" Ivy said sarcastically. Atem laughed again, as they continued their long walk up the stairs. They entered the half-empty palace, it was pretty dark, and almost everyone had left to sleep.

"Uh, Ivy, would you like to come with me to try the food for tomorrow?" Atem asked her.

Ivy nodded, "Yes, I'll probably be bored later in my chamber anyway."

Atem led her to the kitchen where she had found her breakfast that morning, there were bowls set out for sampling. They spent their time, comparing the food. Ivy found one dish she really liked, 10 that were 'okay', the others she didn't really like, and one she absolutely despised.

"What is this party for?" Ivy asked, she sat up on one of the kitchen tables.

Atem sighed sadly, "To choose a wife, all the possible bachelorettes come to the palace, for 2 weeks and in that I time I choose one to be my wife, through different social events."

"Well at least your kind of lucky to_ choose_, my parents are going to arrange me with someone," she said miserably, as she fiddled with her spoon. Just thinking about it made her feel worse.

**The Day of the Party…**

Audrey and Mia woke up Ivy and much to her disliking made her stand up for the longest time, as they designed a dress for her. They created a dress even Ivy could wear. It was flexible and easy for her to move in; the bottom was cut unevenly to slant upwards. They even sewed on extra material to make the bottom frilly and interesting. Mia and Audrey said that before the party they would come fuss with her hair, Ivy moaned at the thought.

She changed back into her regular clothing and left her room. Ivy passed Atem's room and noticed he was still sleeping.

_I get woken up by the 'happy crew' and Atem gets to sleep?!? Not Fair! _And idea sprung into Ivy's head. She used to do this to her sister and in turn, Eve did it to her too.

She entered his room silently, kicked off her shoes, checked around if anyone was in the room; then she ran up and started jumping on Atem's bed.

"Wake Up!" Ivy said loud enough only for him to hear.

"Wake Up!" she repeated, as she bounced up. Atem groaned, while Ivy started giggling.

Atem looked at her through sleepy eyes, "Ivy what are you doing?" he asked tiredly.

"Waking you up!" she said, still bouncing.

"Why?"

She stopped jumping, "Because I got woken up by Mia and Audrey, besides it's late!"

He rubbed his eyes, and smirked, "You're going to pay Ivy!" he said playfully. Somehow, Atem had managed to tackle Ivy and hold her down by her shoulders.

Through giggles, Ivy managed to say, "Okay I give in! I give in!"

Atem grinned.

"Pharaoh Atem I--," a guard came in and saw the pair in their compromising position, "Sorry, didn't realize you were busy."

Ivy felt her face turn red, fast. Atem freed her, "No it's alright she was just waking me up," he said dumbly. Ivy sat bolt upright, and saw that Atem had a fair shade of red on his face, as well.

**This chapter was short because  
****in the next chapter will be the party!  
****And it will be longer….  
****No worries!**

_**LadyoftheHorses**_

**Horse Dictionary:  
****Canter:** A smooth gait, especially of a horse, that is slower than a gallop but faster than a trot


	3. Chapter 3: Party

**Chapter 3**

**-**

**Party**

"Ivy!" she heard Mia cry.

_Oh no…_Ivy thought. Mia came through to door of Ivy's room.

"Quickly! Ivy change into your new dress! Me and Audrey will do the hair!" Mia scowled.

"Do I have to?" Ivy asked, she was lying on her bed, listening as each guest arrived. The girls were probably in better dresses than her, but who cared?

"Yes!" Mia yelled she picked up the dress and shoved it at Ivy, "Now put it on!"

Ivy did as she was told, and sat in front of a mirror as Mia started doing her hair.

"Hey Mia, where is Audrey?" Ivy said tiredly, she didn't know why but she felt tired, it was just one of those days.

"She'll be here soon, she's looking for something, but I think I will be done your hair by the time she's finished," Mia concluded.

"Okay," Ivy answered. By the time Mia was done, Ivy was half asleep. Just then, Audrey came in and slammed a whole bunch of jewelry on the table in front of Ivy, waking her up, and making her jump.

"What's this for?" Ivy said, still shocked.

"Your jewelry," Audrey said proudly, "I found it around the palace."

"Am I allowed to use it?" Ivy asked.

"Yes! Of course silly!" Audrey said Ivy started to move through some of the jewelry.

"There I am done!" Mia cried; Ivy looked up at her reflection. She didn't even look like herself, her hair was wavy at the ends and was full of volume. Usually, Ivy had straight hair that was flat, but Mia had done a great job.

"I don't even look like myself," she whispered.

"I'm not even sure the Pharaoh will notice you!" Audrey said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ivy spat.

"Oh, nothing! Here this would look good!" Audrey picked up a purple jeweled necklace and fastened it around Ivy's neck. Then Mia and Audrey got into a little fight about which bracelets would look the best, Ivy looked through the pile, and found a piece of jewelry that had small jeweled violet flowers on it. She studied it for a moment.

"What is this?" Ivy asked the two ladies.

"I'm not sure," Audrey said, "It looks too big for a bracelet, and too small for a necklace. I brought it anyway."

Ivy looked at her ankle, "Do you think it could go around your ankle?"

"Maybe," Mia answered, Ivy lifted her leg that would be revealed most because of the slanted cut and put it on.

"That looks right," Ivy commented.

**Later…**

Ivy managed to convince Mia and Audrey that she didn't need a bracelet, the bandage worked as one. But unfortunately, Ivy couldn't get away without Audrey applying some make-up on her eyelids. She made her way to the large room where the party would take place, when she entered the room she was shocked by all the people and how wonderful the room looked. There were materials with royal colours on them hung elegantly, there was some food on a table which Ivy recognized (most of it at least, but she figured that the rest of the food would be served later), and Ivy was right about the girls having better dresses than her. Mostly everyone else had an escort, _Great!_ Ivy thought_, I am going to look so dumb being alone!_ Ivy also noted there were many chairs for tired dancers, and a large balcony if someone needed fresh air.

Ivy walked past the food table and opened one of the large doors beside it and saw it was a large dining room. There were several tables which would seat 8 to a table, and there was a large table at the front, probably for the hosts, and others who worked at the palace. Up at the front she saw Atem, she opened the door ever so slightly just to fit her slender body through, and closed the door behind her. It looked like Atem was making some final adjustments, he was ordering servants to moving some chairs and fix some crooked flowers.

"Atem," she whispered as she got closer to the front. The room was so big and quiet, she was scared to disturb its peace. He was dressed elegantly in red and gold, and had some of the finest jewelry on. Atem looked at her, and stared. Ivy spun around once in the dress which was slightly hued in red, then stopped and dropped her hands at her sides.

"You look—great," he finally found a word.

"Not too bad yourself," she answered smartly. Atem was about to answer, before someone opened the door loudly.

"Atem," said the man at the door, "Your guests are waiting, are?"

His eyes set on Ivy, "I'm sorry miss, your not permitted to be here," he said kindly.

"Sebak, this is Ivy, she's my friend," Atem said calmly, he studied her for a moment then continued, "Are you finished, Atem?"

Atem looked around once, then nodded. Sebak came through the door, not opening it very wide. And strode up, he came so close to Ivy she had to move out of his way.

"Well let's go then!" he said.

"I just need to talk to Ivy for a moment," Atem said firmly, he walked up to Ivy, and held her arm as he whispered into her ear.

"Ivy, you're going to sit beside me when we are eating in this room, when everyone is leaving to enter into the dining room, I'll find you and I'll show where we're going to eat," he whispered, she nodded. Atem let her go and as he jogged back to Sebak, Ivy noticed that he was casting her a dark look. She looked away.

"Ready?" she heard him ask Atem, Ivy looked up as Atem nodded. Ivy made her way back to the ball room. It was a few moments before someone announced that Pharaoh Atem was entering the ball room. He descended down the large golden staircase, everyone was silent as he did so. Only music accompanied him. When he reached the bottom, there was a loud applause then everyone stopped as Atem said, "Let us begin!" Followed by another applause, Atem looked happy, but Ivy knew he was probably more nervous than ever.

Ivy remembered Atem telling her that at the party he was to dance with every possible queen. And by the looks of all the people he would be pretty sore by the end. Ivy first helped herself to some of the starters, and was disappointed when her favourite dish wasn't there, it was probably going to be served at the main meal. She put a healthy amount of food on her plate, then found a good chair where she could observe everyone who was dancing. Atem was dancing with a very attractive blonde at the moment.

"Ivy," someone said. Ivy looked around and noticed Mia and Audrey.

"You were coming, to the party? Why did you fuss over me then?" Ivy asked, if she knew they were coming she wouldn't have let them work on her dress, hair, or make-up.

"We like to see our art on someone else," Audrey said happily.

"Art?" Ivy asked, confused.

"Yes, the dress, jewelry, and the make-up," Mia answered.

"Alright," Ivy said perplexed.

"And Ivy, my dear, look around for once! I've seen a few good looking boys, try to make eye contact with you!" Mia said. Ivy stared at them, then continued eating, now making sure she was looking at her plate. The pair left. But Ivy couldn't help but look around, and saw that Mia was right she had already seen one boy look at her. They stared at each other for a few moments, he smiled warmly, while Ivy smiled shyly. She mentally slapped herself.

After slowly digesting the food on her plate, they were called to the dining room, sure Ivy still had an apatite it just wasn't that big. Atem did as he said, he found her and led her to the dining room.

**In the Dining Room…**

"Atem do you remember how this tasted?" Ivy pointed, she'd forgot how it tasted. Atem had food in his mouth, he looked up and shook his head. Ivy happily reached over and put a bit of it on her plate, she stuck her fork in it, and put a piece in her mouth. It was pretty awful, Ivy swallowed the piece she had taken whole.

"That's disgusting," she said, she quickly drank some water, Atem smiled. When no one was looking he took a piece too, Ivy beamed at him and watched him. He tasted it then he too, swallowed it whole.

"That _is_ disgusting," he grimaced, Ivy silently giggled. During the entire dinner many of the girls gave her evil looks, Ivy figured they weren't going to be her friend anytime soon. Soon everyone was finished and resting their bodies, then Sebak announced that Atem still needed to dance with some of the _fine_ _ladies_. Ivy heard Atem give a small groan, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I feel sorry for you," she joked, Atem gave her a small smile, before going to dance.

**Later…**

Atem was slowly finishing up the list of eligible women, and now maybe he was finished, Ivy couldn't see him dancing anywhere! Someone grabbed her wrist, if it was that boy who looked at her like that before, she would turn around and smack him. She whipped around and was taken aback by the person who was holding her wrist. It was the same person who held it when she was injured.

"Atem! What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's time for you to be embarrassed," he smirked.

"What?" she asked cluelessly.

"Ivy I saw you giggling at some of the people dancing, don't lie," Atem said smartly.

"At least I'm honest," she straightly said, Atem smiled. A new song was starting, it was a slow song, Ivy looked at Atem, he tilted his head to all the dancing pairs. She sighed, and followed him.

"You give up too easily," he commented.

"I know," she said, as they reached the dancing floor, "Atem I should tell you that I don't know how to dance."

She mimicked the position according to how the other pairs were standing.

"Just look at your feet and I'll help you," he said calmly, and he did; once Ivy had gotten the hang of it, she looked up again and realized how closely her and Atem were. Then she focused her attention on others, she spotted Mia and Audrey, who were grinned and send little 'I told you so' faces; Ivy smirked and looked away from them, only to meet two hateful eyes, belonging to Sebak. Why did he always look at her like that? Ivy soon wished she was looking at Mia and Audrey again. She sighed quietly and leaned her head on Atem's shoulder.

**After the party…**

Ivy stayed behind, and watched how Atem and Sebak sent everyone to their assigned rooms, the palace would be full of people for 2 weeks straight. Ivy fiddled with her bandage as she sat on a chair, soon the last people left and Atem came and offered to walk her back to her room. She accepted and they both left.

"Atem, who is Sebak?" Ivy asked as they walked back.

"Sebak, he is my advisor. No, more like my guardian. Sebak was put in charge by my father to take care of me," Atem explained.

"Really? I don't think he likes me," she said.

Atem laughed, "That's Sebak, he doesn't trust anyone at first. He'll warm up to you."

They arrived at Ivy's room first, before she left, Atem put a comforting arm around her shoulders brought her closer and kissed her temple.

"Goodnight Ivy," he whispered, she could feel his forehead against her head, Ivy stared at the ground and felt herself go red.

Even though Ivy was pretty much speechless she managed to whisper back, "'Night Atem," though she didn't have the courage to look back at him. He let her go and walked further down the hall, she watched him before turning and entering her room.

**What do you think?  
****Too quick? Just right?  
****Sooo do you thinks its going to be all happy and  
****cheery for these two!  
****Nope, I think I'll see how far  
****I can push them.  
****(laughs evilly)**

**Don't ask, but I think it's the pill I took. (I'm not a druggie, just sick at the moment)**

'**Till next time!**

_**LadyoftheHorses**_

**No Horse Terminology this time!  
****(I don't think there will be anymore of these but we'll see)**


	4. Chapter 4: Time

**Chapter 4**

**-**

**Time**

Ivy woke up, _No Mia or Audrey_, she thought happily. She lay in bed for a bit longer before getting up and pulling on her robe. As she walked through the halls she thought about what had happened.

_It's never going to happen again,_ she heard her mind say_, savor it while it lasts_

"Shut up brain, you depress me," she said very quietly. Ivy entered the kitchen, found something and took her position on the counter as she ate, a few people came and went, before they left they usually gave her a strange glare. Then Atem came in. They both froze for a moment, but then Ivy continued eating. Atem got something to eat and leaned against the counter beside her. They ate in silence for a bit.

Some came through the door, "Pharaoh Atem you are needed," said the servant, Atem nodded, and began to walk to the door. Ivy was finished eating.

"Atem," she said, he turned. Ivy signaled him to come closer, he strode to her side, Ivy held his chin as she lightly kissed his cheek. She saw him go slightly red, before smiling at her.

"My Pharaoh?" the servant came through the door again. Atem left after him.

Ivy continued her day completely bored, she realized how much company Atem provided to her. He was probably off busy with all the ladies. She breathed in deeply taking in all the fresh air; Ivy had placed herself on the large balcony beside the ball room.

"Atem!" she heard s familiar voice roar, Sebak. Ivy hid behind a wall and listened.

"But Sebak if only you knew her—," she heard Atem plead.

"No, she will depart before your wedding, Atem, she's obscuring your choice," he answered firmly.

"If you only knew Ivy, she's really kind—,"

Again Atem was cut off by his guardian, "No, she isn't staying until your wedding, as I have said, she is distracting you, don't thing I don't see these things Atem!"

"Besides even if all goes as you plan, that wench won't be able to support the role of queen," he said heartlessly, "the little whore was probably sent here purposely." Ivy opened her mouth, sure certain insults didn't hurt her, but then again she wasn't made out of stone. She bit her lip holding back her tears, but her eyes began to water. Ivy managed to find a way back to her room without passing through the ball room.

Ivy sadly returned to her room, well one thing was for sure:

Sebak hated her. She wiped her watering eyes; Ivy didn't want to bawl about something that didn't make sense.

He hated her because…to Ivy it seemed that this man had no reason to hate her.

Once she reached her room she collapsed on the bed.

"Miss Ivy!" Audrey said angrily, "Don't think we don't see this flirting! Do you know how angry his advisor is going to be!"

"Atem?" Ivy said as she sat up, the two nodded.

"Yes, I already know how angry he is with me, you two wouldn't happen to know why? Would you?" Ivy asked. They stood silently.

"Do you?" she asked again, silence, "You do! Why? Tell Me!"

Mia approached her and sat on the bed, "Isn't it obvious?"

Ivy stared blankly.

"He's afraid that Atem will choose you to be his wife instead of one of the ladies of royal blood," Mia said flatly.

"_That_ seems impossible," Ivy said quietly.

"Or is it?" Mia's eyes flashed with mischief. She probably knew that Atem kissed her. Ivy glared at Audrey's flushed face. Then again, maybe both of them knew…

**Later…**

Ivy didn't see Atem all day, she was still in her room, and incredibly bored. Ivy sighed and returned to her bed. Maybe she could try to fall asleep. It was dark out…

She sat on the bed and fiddled with her bandage, she was startled when someone sat on the bed beside her. Her blue eyes darted up and met up with a pair of violet ones.

"Atem!" she said happily.

"Do you want me to check your arm?" he asked, Ivy looked at her arm and nodded. He left her side and came back with a new bandage and the same ointment. Ivy tensed up. Atem did the same procedure when Ivy first came to the palace.

"I hate the ointment," she muttered as she rubbed her bandaged arm. Atem laughed softly, then Ivy felt his arm around her waist, causing her to burn up a bit.

"Atem," she began, she picked up his unoccupied hand and played with it, it helped her find her words, "I don't know if I should be around you anymore."

"Why would you say that?" he said.

"Because Sebak said, I am distracting you," Ivy replied.

"You heard that conversation?" Atem said, she nodded, he looked grimly to the ground.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that but Sebak does what he thinks is best for me," he answered.

"Just like all guardians," Ivy said, then she started rambling on about how maybe, Sebak was right. When she looked back up at him, she couldn't move her eyes away, but her mouth kept talking away. Then they were cut short by Atem's lips over hers, she sat, stunned, for a moment before responding back.

**The Next Day…**

Ivy took her usual position on the arm of Atem's throne, to which he had no objection. They both couldn't show any affection to each other because someone would eventually notice…besides Atems main priority was to choose a wife. And if someone noticed that Atem favoured Ivy, she could be kicked out of the palace. They talked for a while before Atem had to leave, to which Ivy left to the kitchen to eat something.

**That Night…**

It was dark out; Ivy was preparing to sleep when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in," Ivy said her face lit up as she saw Atem enter.

"I want to show you something," he replied, Ivy nodded and followed him. As they reached the end of a long corridor Atem put his arm around her waist. Ivy tried to pull away, what if someone saw them?

"It's alright no one will see us," he said calmly, "No one is going to be in a garden at this hour."

_Garden?_ Ivy thought, then she noticed they were standing in a wonderfully grown garden. She had never seen so much grow in one place! Well maybe only when the Nile flooded. The garden even had a fountain that happily churned water.

The pair sat on a bench as they each listened to each other's stories. They didn't dare mention Atem's wedding; they were both too scared to spoil the moment.

It was late before they both decided to leave. Before re-entering the palace Atem pulled her into a dark corner and kissed her sweetly she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. After a moment they pulled away.

"Same time tomorrow?" Atem asked.

"Defiantly," she said. When Ivy returned to her room she immediately collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**Sorry for the prolonged update…  
****Been kind of busy,  
****I can tell you from here it's not an easy  
****journey for Ivy.**

**See what I mean by the next chappie!**

**Cwayzee**


	5. Chapter 5: Loving Me Back

**Chapter 5**

**-**

**Loving Me Back**

**A Week Later…**

Ivy had entered the stables of the palace; it was extremely clean for a stable. She passed by a few horses, before her eyes came across a few men pulling a stubborn horse. Ivy soon noticed it was the horse that had bitten her; she approached with caution.

"What's going on?" Ivy asked one of the guards.

"That horse is too violent and stubborn; we've decided to kill it. He's too dangerous," he said calmly. Ivy stared wide eyed at the site; she tried not to run to the horse, that would only startle it more. She roughly grabbed the rope that held the horse.

"Easy," she said soothingly, the horse stopped staggering back and forth. But it continued to pull the rope. Ivy started shortening the rope as she came closer to the horse; finally she was close enough to place her hand on its neck. The horse stopped becoming so violent, and calmed down again. She led him past all the unsuccessful guards, and asked one of them where the tack for the horse was.

"Here is Min's tack," the guard said, as he handed her a saddle and bridle.

Ivy approached the horse, "Hello, Min," she teased. Min was soon tacked up and ready to be ridden, Ivy mounted up on him and exercised the horse out. As she rode Min she felt her injured arm become stronger.

**Later…**

After Ivy was done with Min, he was panting from exhaustion. She brought him back to the stable, and poured him down with some water. The large horse shook his wet body, causing half of the water to land on Ivy. Then she took him out and released him into a large paddock.

_They'll never catch him in there!_ Ivy thought proudly.

She headed back to the palace to change; she was pretty wet from Min. She could hear his happy neighs as she changed.

"Another dinner!" Ivy yelled.

"Quiet," Atem whispered, as he covered her mouth, which pushed them further into the little nook Atem had led them to.

"Pharaoh Atem?" someone called out. He kissed her softly before leaving. Atem had just told her about the dinner the she wasn't invited to. He was only allowed to sit with the bachlorettes left, ruling out Ivy. Even if she did go she would be bored.

**That Night…**

Ivy stood in the doorway of the party, pouting. She watched as Atem was sitting with 5 attractive girls at one table. They all looked so happy, talking and laughing. Soon they all started eating, but Atem looked up and grinned at her; that reasurred her. To keep herself busy Ivy went to visit Min.

The horse trotted towards her, "Hi Min," she said quietly. He nuzzled her injured arm as if he were apologizing; she pulled out a handful of oats and fed it to him. Min munched on it happily. Then Min started searching for more.

"I don't have anymore Min," but the horse proceeded to search. Ivy ignored him and started to think about her and Atem's relationship, _Why does he keep chasing me if he knows that Sebak_ _hates me? It looks like he would go to no lengths to separate me and Atem…_

Ivy snapped out of it when Min started sniffing her face. Ivy sighed and climbed over the paddock fence.

Ivy made her way to the garden, Atem didn't tell her whether he was coming or not. She sat on the bench that they always sat at, Atem was really late, she didn't blame him.

"Ivy," she heard someone whisper, she turned her head.

She smiled as Atem came up and sat beside her.

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

"Don't apologize, it must have been hell trying to get away from them," she joked, Atem laughed and pressed his lips to her.

They broke apart, "Ivy I have something to tell you."

"Hmmm?"

"I…err," he looked at the floor before looking back at her, "I love you," he finally breathed, it must have been hard for him to say that. There was a long silence.

"Don't you love me back?" he whispered.

Did she? This relationship might not even work out, with his father hating her, and him getting married in less than a week. _Did _she love him?

"I…" Ivy was still speechless. Atem's eyes showed that he was hurt, he removed his arm from Ivy's waist, stood up and left.

Why couldn't she say it to him? 3 simple words: 'I-love-you' And she couldn't say it, maybe she was scared of settling down with one man forever. But Atem was the dream boyfriend, _Ivy you are so stupid!_

But one thing was for sure:

She had broken his heart.

**So sorry it was short!  
****It's hard moving a story from point A to B.  
****Coffee-time you know what I mean! (winks)  
****Yes this chapter may be sad to some of you.  
****But I swear, in the next chapter, last line will make you smile!**

**Cwayzee**

**Horse Dictionary:**

**Paddock: **A fenced area, usually near a stable, used chiefly for grazing horses.

**Bridle: **A harness, fitted about a horse's head and used to restrain or guide the animal.


	6. Chapter 6: Idiot

**Chapter 6**

**-**

**Idiot**

Ivy barely slept last night; she kept replaying what happened in the garden, it made her cry a little too. She pulled the covers over her head. Soon someone shook her gently.

"Ivy wake up," she recognized it as Mia's voice, "It's late." Mia was always quieter and gentler then Audrey. Ivy was glad it was Mia.

"I'll be up in a minute," Ivy replied from under the covers, she heard Mia leave. Ivy soon got out of bed, changed, and trudged out of the room. Her stomach growled which confirmed that Ivy was heading for the kitchen. Ivy found something and ate it slowly, little did she know the Pharaoh was also proceeding to the kitchen; but when he opened the door and saw Ivy he spun around and left. She only caught a glimpse of his cape before she continued eating.

Ivy took the rest of the food to her room and finished eating it. She was depressed, and was ready to mope as long as she needed to. She eventually left outside, and sat under a nearby tree. She rested against the tree and closed her eyes, strengthening her other senses. Ivy soon heard the fast gallop of a horse; she opened her eyes slowly to see Min running towards her.

Ivy stood up completely perplexed, "Min how did you get out?"

The horse slowed down and circled around her.

_No harness,_ she thought_, which means…_

"Min, you jumped the fence!" she said. Min neighed loudly as if he were laughing.

"What do you plan to do with your freedom exactly then?" Ivy asked, he cocked his ears and pushed his head into her.

"Hanging out with me then is it?" Ivy laughed quietly to herself, she sighed when remembering her situation then plopped herself down under the tree. Min lied down beside her with a large thud. She looked out sadly; if she couldn't make up with Atem by tomorrow she would leave the Palace.

**Later…**

Ivy eventually took Min to a new paddock.

"Don't escape, next time you might not be as lucky," she warned. Min snorted, which probably meant: yeah, right.

Ivy closed the gate and headed to the stables. When she entered she noticed the Pharaoh was there. Ivy wound up the courage to go up to talk to him.

"Atem I need to talk to you," Ivy pleaded.

"I'm sorry I have to go," he brushed her off.

**That Evening…**

Ivy tried again to talk to Atem but failed miserably.

_I suppose I am leaving tomorrow,_ she thought sadly as she gazed out to the star filled sky. She changed and tried to hold back tears.

She too, failed at that; she cried herself to sleep.

Ivy heard something jingling, she was half asleep. Maybe she was waking up, maybe it was morning, so why is it dark? Again she heard the jingling; she fully opened her eyes and looked around her room. Someone with a long robe was looking through the jewelry laid out on the table.

"What are you doing?" she questioned. The white haired man whipped around and drew his sword in alarm. Ivy gaped as he advanced on her.

"Help!" she shrieked, he swung the sword at her. He missed, and ended up ripping the bed sheets, "Help," she yelled again, "Help!"

Ivy ducked behind the bed, and listened, she couldn't hear a thing….

_Where is he?_ She thought desperately, when suddenly a strong hand grabbed her by the neck and forcefully pushed her up a wall. Ivy struggled; she grabbed his arm and started digging her nails into his skin.

"Bakura! Put the girl down!" someone yelled, she heard the thief's irritated groan and let her drop to the ground. She started coughing and tried to catch her breath again. Though she still managed to see him escape through the balcony.

Two guards ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" one asked, to which she responded to with some coughing. The other palace guard brought her robe and they helped her stand up.

Atem stopped in front of Ivy's room he heard her coughing inside. He was the host, and it was his duty to inspect and to ensure the safety of his guests. Every one of them. He would only go in for a moment….

Ivy glanced up at Atem for a moment before looking away. The guards told him what had happened; Ivy continued to stare at the ground. Then the guards left, Atem went to inspect the balcony it was the way Bakura had escaped. They were alone, Ivy saw one last opportunity to try to talk to him. She fixed her robe on and followed him.

"Atem I—," he was looking over the railing when he abruptly turned to leave. Ivy didn't realize how cold he could be, but she wasn't going to give in, not now. She desperately followed him back into her room.

"Atem wait," she said firmly, "don't go…"

To her surprise, and relief, he stopped; Atem stared at her from the corner of his eye.

He sighed before replying, "Why not?"

"Because…." she whispered, a long silence followed she was looking for words. He was about to take a step forward. _No I'm not loosing him again…I'm tired of fighting with him._

The she finally blurted out:

-

-

-

"Because I love you, you idiot!"

-

-

**Well that last line made me smile!  
****Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Coffee-time, Dark Mage of Sea, and ****Raigeki-Star**

**Small crowd….**

**Cwayzee**

**Horse Dictionary:  
****Halter **- A device made of rope or leather straps that fits around the head or neck of an animal and is used to lead or secure the animal.

**and just in case you forgot:**

**Paddock **- A fenced area, usually near a stable, used chiefly for grazing horses


	7. Chapter 7: Against All Odds

**Chapter 7  
-**

**Against All Odds**

**Flashback**

"Because I love you, you idiot!"

Atem turned around and stared at her, shocked. Ivy breathed out exasperated

_Fantastic! I just called the Pharaoh of Egypt an idiot! That's probably why he's walking towards me like that; to give me a big smack in the face. Great, life as I know it is now ov—_

All thoughts had stopped when Atem firmly pressed his lips to hers.

**End of Flashback**

Ivy lay on her side in bed, she didn't open her eyes yet.

_That was a dream, because I am still in bed, and I don't remember anything after that. If only that had happened…_

A tear traveled down her cheek, but it didn't go very far, someone's finger brushed it away. That caused Ivy to open her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Atem asked. Ivy sat up and looked around, she was in the Pharaoh's chamber, in bed with the Pharaoh.

"What am I doing here!" she asked stupidly.

Atem gave her a confused look, "You don't remember anything?"

"No," she answered.

**Flashback**

They eventually had to pull away for air.

"We still have a problem," Ivy said panting.

"Hmm?" Atem replied as he kissed her again, and pulled her closer.

She pulled away and giggled, "I can't talk with your mouth over mine!"

"I know," Atem said foolishly, Ivy stared back at the ruins of where she had been sleeping minutes ago.

"I have no where to sleep."

Moments later Atem was leading her through the palace.

"All of the rooms are being occupied by my guests, so…"

He stopped in front of his room.

"Erm," Ivy began saying which followed by some blushing, "I'll sleep on the floor then."

"No, you are my guest, I'll sleep on the floor," Atem insisted. Ivy grabbed one end of the bed sheets and Atem pulled on the other side.

"You're the Pharaoh!"

"You're my guest!"

**End of Flashback**

"Maybe we kept arguing until we both gave up and fell asleep," Atem concluded.. It all seemed so clear to Ivy now, then she laughed quietly at their stupidity.

Someone knocked on the door. They both looked at each other. Ivy darted under the covers and lay still. She heard Atem command them to enter, they began having a long winded. Ivy poked Atem to remind him she was still there.

"We'll discuss this later," he immediately blurted out.

"Very well," they answered, "My pharaoh, Sebakwould like me to remind you that the wedding is in two days." Once Ivy heard the door close she burst out from under the sheets.

"I could have died under there," she sarcastically said. Atem answered with a small grin, then he reached out and fixed her hair. Soon, Ivy moved in and rested her head on his shoulder, as he held her body close to his. They stayed embraced until Atem sighed sadly, Ivy looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I just remembered," he began, "today…I have to choose my wife."

She looked at him sadly, moved up and kissed him sweetly.

"I guess then, whatever you choose will be the right choice," tried to sound hopeful..

"Ivy if I asked you to marry me, would you?" he asked her seriously.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ivy said.

"Well, maybe I could weasel my out of following to rules and marry you instead," he explained, "Would you?"

She smiled at him, "What kind of question is that? Of course!"

**Evening…**

Ivy sat against the wall waiting for Atem to come out. He had gone in to tell Sebak which girl he would marry, he was trying to convince him to change his mind, and consider her instead. Sebak would make the final decision, he _had_ to finalize it. Ivy had waited for a long time, when she felt the door open, she looked up at Atem. He slowly closed the door.

Ivy stood up, "and so…" she whispered as she cleaned her skirt. He had his back turned to her.

"I tried, I really tried," she heard him whimper, he turned around. Ivy saw he had a few tears traveling down his cheek.

"Atem," she said, it was barely a whisper. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to comfort him. He hugged her back, strongly, and cried into her hair. As they returned to their room Atem explained everything that happened, she listened to him carefully.

When they reached their room they were pretty much silent towards one another.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor because I—," Ivy was cut off.

"No," he firmly said, then he left to change, Ivy did the same. She slipped in first, then she felt Atem sit on the bed, and slowly lie down.

Ivy heard him sniff a few times, she finally built up her courage. She turned around, crawled up closer behind him and nipped him lightly in the ear. He turned his head and stared at her, she smiled back causing him to smile slightly. He turned around and held her closely, he stroked her hair until they fell asleep in their last embrace.

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed!  
****Coffee-time and briana  
****All stories have happy endings!  
****Including this one! **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Cwayzee**

**Note to people who have been with this story through and through:  
Sebak is the replacement for Atem's father, yes I know: "Who cares!"  
Me for one I kinda hate unhistorically accurate stories (or major OOCness thats another story)  
only when I know about it though (then I change it).  
Thanks to: **knucklesbob  
**The story is the same just changed the name (you can even check yourself!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving You

**NOTE TO READERS:  
****Atem's father has been replaced by Sebak guardian/advisor of Atem for historical accuracy.  
****Thanks to: knucklesbob  
****If you want to check out the status of this story or read and blogs then click on my Username and you can see everything there!**

**Chapter 8**

**-**

**Leaving You**

Ivy lay in the same bed she had fallen asleep in. When she opened her eyes she realized she had turned around in her sleep, when she tried to move, she felt a strong arm around her waist pull her back, making her cry out in surprise. Atem nuzzled her neck warmly and groaned a:

"Good Morning"

She answered with some quiet giggling. After she was able to breathe she looked up at him, " 'Morning," she whispered. He laid back, Ivy found a bit of his hair and twirled it for a while before they both decided to get up. Even though they both knew that Ivy was leaving tonight, the tried to keep a bit of passion between them.

**Later…**

Ivy stepped outside and noticed that most of the horses in the Pharaoh's stable were being led out. She quickened her pace.

"What's going on?" Ivy asked.

"We have to keep these horses someplace else for the next few days, there needs to be room for the guests' horses," the nearest man explained to her. Ivy whipped around to Min's paddock. He was still there happily grazing; Ivy didn't ask about Min, that could remind the man about Min's original fate.

"There will be a bigger flow of guests, now that the marriage is official," he continued. Ivy pondered about that for a moment, then made herself useful by helping to lead some of the horses and even cleaned after them. As she saw the approaching guests, Ivy quickly ran back to the palace only to nearly collide with some of the disappointed bachlorettes, who were leaving.

Ivy changed to get rid of the odor when she came back into the pharaoh's chamber, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Atem. He was dressed more elaborately then ever. With the royal blue cape and deep red in all the right places, not to mention the jewelry; it topped all of the other outfits.

**Gathering…**

Ivy observed it from a safe distance, it was a pre-marital get together; celebrating Atem's choice. She, Ivy, belonged there. Sitting, standing, and all around having the right to express her feelings for him. Instead of the blonde.

As Ivy stood there, it made her angrier and more upset. She would leave _now_. She scowled and began to make her way out. Atem noticed this and excused himself.

"Ivy! Wait!" he called. As he neared her, he gently grabbed her arm. She turned around, she didn't say anything except stare at him then look at her arm, where his hand was. He saw this and quickly removed it.

"Why did you come?" she sternly asked him.

"Because I wanted to say that I was sorry, for bringing you into this, I knew someone was going to get hurt but continued," he quietly said.

"Then why did you do it?" Ivy cocked her head, making some of her hair hide her face.

"I thought maybe I could bend the rules, maybe to make life better for royalty. Choosing who you could marry would be nice…"

At the last comment Ivy smiled at him. There was a long silence.

"I'd better go," she cracked, Atem sighed, "I think I'll walk…"

Atem looked up, "Nonsense, you can ride one of the horses to your home."

"No, I don't want to," she confirmed. Their eyes met up again, Ivy reached out and hugged him, he was shocked they never showed their feelings for one another in public. Right now, he didn't care. He strongly hugged her back.

* * *

Ivy walked through the streets, it was almost dark, and she was a nobody again. Just another person in the crowd. No one noticed her, she kept her guard up for anyone who could potentially harm her, but otherwise, she quietly made her way home. 

When she arrived it was dark, she sighed she wasn't going to bug her parents or scare them to death by entering their home at this hour. Ivy glanced at the stable, _It'll do._

She opened a few packages of hay and laid its contents neatly and covered them with a cloth. She used a blanket to keep herself warm and soon drifted to sleep.

**Next Morning…**

"Get up, you freeloader!" Ivy heard her mother yell. She soon felt something hit her, a broom, that made her immediately wake up.

"Ow, mom it's me relax!" she yelled, Ivy pushed away the blanket and looked at her mother.

"Ivy? What are you doing here?" she asked. The question smacked Ivy in the face. She _really _didn't want to talk about it…

"Oh, I see," her mother answered.

It made Ivy angry, no one knew how she _truly _felt. Everyone was arranged, they never really had to worry about whether their man or women would find someone else. That thought caused her to burst out crying.

"Ivy calm down," the elderly woman didn't know how to help her, her heart was never broken. She sat down beside her daughter, "Its okay I know how—."

"No you don't!" Ivy screamed. She knew her mother was going to say: 'I know how you feel.' _That's _a lie.

Her mother immediately pulled away, she sighed and decided to make Ivy something to eat first. As she left she put the broom away, Ivy cried into her sheets. It was a while before she managed to calm her nerves.

"How you doing?" a small voice said.

Ivy looked up, Eve. She tried to hide her tear stricken face.

Eve held out the food she had, "You hungry?"

Ivy sniffed and sat up, "Yes, thank-you," she helped herself to her mother's cooking. Eve sat and watched her the entire time.

"Why are you so sad?" Eve curiously asked. Ivy couldn't try to hide or yell at her sister.

"I'm sad because I can't see a really close friend of mine anymore," she gulped down the last bit of food.

"Why?" Eve continued.

"Because, um, it's hard to explain Eve," Ivy concluded.

"Aww okay," Eve sadly answered, she took her plate and stood up to leave.

"One more question: Which friend is it?" Eve said.

"You know the boy I came home with one day? And he gave you a piggy-back ride?" Ivy replied.

"Oh, I liked him, by the way Ivy, mom said you could stay here if you want," she said.

"I think I will, I don't want to depress everyone."

**Sooo late, must update…..  
****Thanks to:  
****Wishlist, Dark Mage of Sea, ****animeaddict99****, and knucklesbob (even though you reviewed chapter 5)  
****I predict 2 chapters left….**

**Cwayzee**

**No Horse terminology...**


	9. Chapter 9: Depression

**Chapter 9**

**-**

**Depression **

Ivy slept soundly in her "hay" bed. Even though her family and Daren had tried to help her, but the hole in her heart remained. At least she had a hardy apatite; she munched on some breakfast that her mother made her. Ivy spent all her time in the stable, not even bothered that by the large animal housed a few stalls away. It was actually comforting to her. Ivy pushed her plate outside of the stall and lay back down.

"Hey Ivy!" a small voice shouted, she recognized it as Eve's voice.

"Yeah?" Ivy asked sadly and she sat up to face her sister.

"These are for you," she proudly held up a small assortment of puny, flowers.

Ivy looked at the flowers, "What are they for?"

"I thought maybe they could cheer you up!" Eve explained, "Flowers always make me smile."

"Uhh thanks Eve," Ivy replied with the smallest smile she could produce.

**Later…**

Eve brought Ivy something to eat for supper. She watched her older sister eat everything in her plate, she was glad her sister was back. Even if they didn't get along all the time…

Eve stared until Ivy couldn't eat because of her unmoved eyes.

"What Eve?" Ivy said in slight annoyance.

"Nothing," Eve shifted her eyes to the ground.

Ivy sighed; she was impacting everyone around her.

"Eve, I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

She looked up utterly confused, "into what?"

"I don't know," Ivy replied dumbly, "I just don't see that happy kid that I used to."

"Oh, hmm," Eve mumbled. There was a long awkward silence.

"I'm done," Ivy said quietly handing her plate.

**Evening…**

It was dark out; Ivy's mother had brought her an oil lamp to help her see. It was a full moon and Ivy blew out the oil lamp, the moon was so big and bright it would do better. She lay back ready to sleep but she couldn't.

_Tomorrow Atem will be married_, she thought to herself. She stood up, and like a monkey, she climbed up and opened a latch in the roof. She could see the stars. Ivy climbed down again, and thought up of a plan.

She would sleep through the next day, that way she wouldn't be thinking about what Atem would be doing at that exact moment.

Ivy picked up her flowers and left the stable. She sat by the Nile and plucked the flowers one by one and braided them into her hair. Things were so quiet at night…

Not like in the day, when there was always work and non-stop commotion.

It took Ivy about half the night to braid in the flowers and by then she was so tired, but still she didn't dare to fall asleep she was determined…

**Next Day…**

Ivy succeeded in her plan and was peacefully sleeping after a long night of fighting any sort of rest.

While Ivy slept Atem was gloomy and cursed this day. Even if it was the day he was getting married, it wasn't to whom he loved…

Atem stood in the middle of the room his servants prepared him for the ceremony. As servants quickly went around him fixing anything that looked out of place, Atem examined himself in the mirror then sighed.

"Mi' lord," one of the servants called out, "It's time."

Atem had officially run out of time to change anything…

* * *

"I wonder how Ivy is doing," Ivy's father asked. 

"Humm, I'm not sure, I haven't seen her all day," Ivy's mother answered, she was cleaning up some plates, "maybe I'll check on her."

The woman left the kitchen and headed for the stables, when she came in and saw her daughter sleeping she quietly left.

Returning to the kitchen she said, "She's sleeping."

He exhaled, "Damn that pharaoh."

She immediately looked up, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because," he sipped some of his drink and sat at the table, "he did this to her."

"Hmm, yes but what's done is done," she sat beside him, "It'll take some time to heal but it's done."

"Yes I know, I just wish I could have done something about it," he looked at his cup. She reached out for his hand and held it.

Atem stared at his feet; he wasn't listening to a word the priest was saying. All his life he had listened to others, he was used to it. The concerns of others, the best for Egypt, and other numerous things. Now even his own love life? This sounded pathetic now that he thought about it…

He re-thought the situation over and over again until he finally blurted out:

"No, I can't…"

**Well I think we all know where this is heading…  
****My computer has now absolutely refused to let me type  
****Which would explain the shortness of this chapter…**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Coffee-time, animeaddict99, Dark Mage of Sea, and ange**

**You do not know how much they mean to me!**

**One more chapter (you all must think I am nuts)**

**Cwayzee**


End file.
